


With black wings

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, M/M, Short One Shot, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Okay, this is short story (hopefuly little funny sometimes). Dipper happens to be in summon against his will, even worses that they're summoning gates of hell. Not what they expected.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	With black wings

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is one-shot, maybe I will change this post a bit so it has more of one-shots (well more like storie where I wrote one scene and didn't bothered with the rest :D)

Black. Pain. Someone jerked the blindfold from my eyes. Seven people, all clothed in offensively bright clothes, well robes. Quick glance around the room gave me everything I needed to know. Summoning circle. Animal sacrifice. Seven different herbs burning. Damn drugged brain.

I study this shit, I’m not part of them!

They continued chanting. Shadows rose and felt back. Fog started forming around dark boots of summoners and I sighed. Probably some low-level demon that will eat me. They’re putting too much effort into this which reminds me that I never heard these chants before.

I expected cracks in the floor and steam but it seemed like their shadows morphed into one, creating superior darkness on the wall. Light human hand reached from there, pulling himself from the deep level of hell. I braced myself for the monster.

I almost choked myself. I stared at the pretty boy, soft blond hair, grey eyes like something sucked the colour out of them, soft pale skin with barely visible freckles. Short but skinny. He’s cute. Seriously cute.

His eyes filled up with tears “Why did you brought me here? What did you done with my parents?”

“Seriously?” I snapped “You are killing me to summon whiny teenage boy?! I call bullshit!”

The summoners just stared at him.

Suddenly he grinned, wiped his tears and teleported to me, pushing himself to sit on the cold stone next to me “Mean” before looking back at the masked figures “So what is with the kid?”

“He’s the offering…”

“Gross. I prefer candy”

“But… but we opened the gates of hell…”

He beeped “Wroong” before laughing “You summoned gates of hell” he jovially pointed at himself “That’s me suckers”

“You are the gates of hell?!” I snapped “What the fuck?! Am I really being sacrificed to teenage boy?! This is such bullshit”

“Hey!” he snapped at me again “I said that I prefer candy and this” he pointed at his face with both of his thumbs “was fucked up experiment in cuteness I had nothing to do with. You know how many times I gave Dad shit because he said ‘I’m just trying what will happen’ and ‘it’s not permanent’. It’s very fucking much permanent”

I only stared at his angry rambling, blinked few times and he was still there “Ehm. If you let me free and don’t kill me I will buy you candy?”

“It’s a deal. I’m gonna kill those suckers- ya okay with that? Summons are pain in the ass so I try to actively destroy those Luci-freeing dicks. Did they even asked his opinion? No! They just summon me like it is my dream to have someone crawl from me to destroy the world an-”

“Wait. Are you like actual gate? I though it’s metaphor or that you’re gatekeeper…”

“Oh I though so too kid. Had grown-ass demon crawl from my mouth really spoiled my ‘day’ or more like few centuries”

“Okay. Gross”

He turned to me with bright eyes “I snapped him in half with my awesome teeth”

“Please stop talking”

He laughed happily and jumped from the stone. He teleported behind the leader and snapped his neck with precision before leaping on the next, his hand going right through his chest. Blood flowing from the wound and when he pulled his hand back it spattered his face.

I watched the mounting bodies in horror. This was fucking teenage boy killing summoners. I think something is wrong with my eyes. Out of body experience. Watching something as cute as him do slaughter this horrific.

Finally he stood before me, bloody and grinning like maniac “So kid about that candy…” then he grinned and kissed me. It burned, tasted like death, I passed out.

I woke up with a gasp but the bloodied teenager only grinned “Hmm” and nuzzled my neck “I like your magic”

“Get the fuck off me”

“Nope. I’m good. What about the candy kid?”

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Temporal bond”

“You can’t bond without ritual”

He just snorted “C’mon, I’m much better than that demon scum, you should be proud and impressed”

“You are demon scum”

He leaned closer with dangerous light in his eyes “Oh really?” he kissed me again. Apples, cinnamon and warm, still bit of death. No sulphur. Absence of something.

“What are you?!”

“Let’s just call me tainted something that has very annoying mission from someone”

“That told me a lot”

“Right? I’m awesome like that” he giggled.

“So I’m gonna buy you candy? What exactly are you going to do?”

“You have so many questions” he sighed exasperated “so annoying. I’m gonna do a sweep of these assholes. Hate summons so small killing spree will help”

“Jesus Christ”

“Met him, preposterous dick”

“This will be long week”

“I won’t stick around for that long. Few days, I don’t wanna leave Cerb’ alone that long. It’s so hard to get good help in hell”

“Cerb’?” I asked with rising horror.

“My dog, helps guard the gate so demons don’t crawl from me all the time”

“Of course you do” I sighed “I will get you waffles and newspapers”

“Is internet still around? Much more useful”

“Oh high tech, that’s new… wait… what do I call you? Demon? Gate? GoH?”

“Bill is fine” he grinned “I was summoned few years back and went on that shit. I have to say Luci was right about the whole human scum thing but let’s be honest, he had no problem bowing to another asshole so ‘be a little consistent you contradicting piece of shit’” he nodded at his rant “That is why we don’t get along and I don’t let him crawl from my mouth”

“So who do you work for?”

“No one” he grinned and cheerfully skipped next to me “I’m awesome like that. I think that is the reason my asshole dad made me gate”

“You are angel…”

“Well yeah, at least originally, I though we established that when you asked about my cuteness”

“Fuck. No wonder you like sweets”

“Very nice. I like my summoners well educated” he laughed.

“But really? Angel? I met few and you’re not” I waved on his general person.

“Yeah I’m much more awesome than those stick-up assholes. Glad you noticed”

“You’re horrible”

“That’s what makes me awesome”

And that was my next three days, providing creepy teenage boy with sweets while he teleported us around killing people that wanted unleash evil upon the earth. Which wasn’t exactly bad, mostly just gross and to be honest very educating and useful to my thesis thanks to his strange rants.

It was one of those night when I watched nauseated as he almost breathed in another piece of pie and noisily slurped at strawberry milkshake.

I looked him up and down again, still seemed like a dream “So where are we heading next? Maybe Amsterdam?”

His mouth twisted into grin “Do you just wanna make me to take you? No way kid but I approve”

“Still twenty-five!”

“Kid. I have different plans for today” he finished his shake in one breath and sighed contently “I will be going home, that needs some preparations so few questions. How easy exactly is to get goat raised in mountains of Peru? We need stomach that wasn’t touched by human hand, and I can’t believe I have to say that but that means that the goat didn’t eaten part of human hand. Then we need bunch of bees that mysteriously died- no parasites of course counting over infection of viruses but not the covert ones. Then we need skull of person buried alive- has to be white”

“Why white?”

“I don’t like white people- too much pride. It has to be skull naturally shed of flesh and of person that went through deserved suffering by my opinion. I’m giving you cheat-items here kid”

“Cheat items- right” I deadpanned.

“Could always kill you- everyone who summoned me including you would be dead because you were part of that. And your death would broke our bond too. Just say a word and it could be like that” he snapped his fingers witch cheerful grin.

“Yeah- yeah. Will you get the goat and I will do some research into the rest?”

“Sounds like a plan”

And that’s exactly how I ended up thirteen hours later watching him slaughter a goat, extract the stomach and put it neatly into a skull. I finished the runes while he throwed the bees into air with cheerful “Party”.

“I never heard of ritual like this…”

“The skull together with stomach makes ‘ghande’, in old language we used to call it ‘inatu’ which now translates loosely into bill. The bees are mystery, cipher. Together they create basic name ritual. Combine it with the runes of underworld releasing ritual and voila” he waved his hands in grand gesture “Releasing ritual of Bill Cipher”

“Oh it never crossed my mind that those two are compatible, aimed at different creatures but I guess it makes sense. Very clever. Does summon works the same way?”

“There are many ways to summon me but only few of them don’t need valuable offerings. Most of them do it with raw strength nowadays which sucks and hurts a bit ”

“But there are cheats, like this”

“Still clever kid, this was fun”

“It was mostly just gross and had a weird commentary”

“Getting tired of your sarcasm”

“That the reason why you’re leaving?”

“I have work to do there kid, don’t think that highly of yourself” he stepped closer and lightly pecked my lips, still cinnamon and apples, absence and death “Bye sucker”

“See you later” but he was already gone, dissolved into shadows.

***

I finished with the last rune and channelled my energy. Shadow in my ceiling grew till it was black hole. Something felt down and I stared into familiar grey eyes full of tears “Mom? Did you saw m- oh, I know you”

“Hi Bill, I brought you chocolate truffles”

“Good summoner” he grinned and petted my hair like I was dog “So what do you need?”

“Well I’m finishing my doctorate in rare summonings and I’m looking for… well I know you probably get this a lot- I never signed myself to any demon, angel, demigod or god, wanted to keep my options cleared”

“Okay? Wanna recommendation letter? Just spit it out- these truffles are exquisite by the way”

“Can I make a deal with you?”

“What?! Why?!”

“I like you the best. C’mon you have to have people like me. I know this is long shot- probably like getting on a list of an archangel but there is no harm in asking” I opened my bag and pulled out pricey chocolate bar with that raspberry powder he likes “I’m open to negotiation”

“Are you trying to bribe me with expensive treats?” he laughed “I so approve”

“So? Do you put me on your list?”

“I don’t have list”

“C’mon Bill, just put me down and when you have opening let me know”

“I mean I actually don’t have a list, most people that find out about my existence I kill, rest wants to kill me- you know to let Luci wreak havoc on earth”

“Really?! That’s great!”

“Eh?”

“So we will make a deal”

“But why?!”

“Well they don’t look at magi without deal seriously, some get them in childhood, first friendly creatures they meet, some low-level demons or angels. I was never much into any of those two, so if I have to choose then I choose you. Like my sister has this asshole angel that stops by every month, shames her a bit, eats her food before she fucks off and makes her do all kinds of shit. You do what? Show up from time to time, make me get you sweets and hunt down evil Satanists? That is a good deal”

“You would do that?”

“Well yeah, that’s how it works. You give me bit of your power and I do your bidding”

“That is awfully good deal for me. Where is the catch?”

I sighed “Nowhere. That’s it” I pushed the paper to him “You have it here in writing, if you would rather use your own deal…”

He scanned the pages quickly nodding from time to time “It shows impressive knowledge of what I would like”

I chuckled embarrassed “I know that normally they aren’t this detailed but I thought…”

“This looks fine” he nodded again and scribbled his name down in blood “Just to warn you I have no idea what will happen, for all I know you could” he leaned closer with evil smile “‘boom’”

“No problem, I will rather take a gamble with you then sign myself to some asshole” I ripped the pages from his hand before pausing. Gripping his grey shirt I jerked him closer and kissed him, long and deep, still taste the same, I could get used to this. He complied happily so I pulled at his lower lip with my teeth as I leaned back. I signed my name too.

Suddenly power started flowing through me, so much power that I almost couldn’t breathe.

“So that’s all” Bill continued bored “I expected fireworks”

“Oh _I_ have fireworks. You know you don’t have to give me this much, right?”

“It’s not much, like barely fiftieth of my power, nothing more”

I whistled “You’ve been holding out on me cute teenage boy”

“Wait- did you kissed me just because?” I grinned and he started laughing “Oh you sneaky bastard. I so approve”

“And that’s why I choose you. Humans can’t normally get away with half of the shit I will be able to”

“Oh really?” he leaned closer with soft grin.

“Yes! And I get to shock people by having cute teenage boy to be source of my immerse powers. Like if we’re introducing our Higher, half of them won’t show up, then you have your low-level demons and angels. And then imagine me with my cute teenage boy that can kill anyone there with snap of his fingers. Will be fun, you can wonder around and ask for your parents in that helpless way before you snap back and scare the shit out of them. We could make a day out of it” he blushed before grinning.

“Sounds great”

“We should get some cheats so you can move in and out without summoning”

“Got few ideas”

“Exactly, because you’re not old-smart but smart-smart. I will be proud to have you like my Higher”

“Oh compliments” he grinned cheekily “That I like”

***

I knocked on the door and in no time Mabel was there, blinking confused “Hi Mabes, I want you to meet Bill”

“No. Please don’t. He’s too young, you will end up in jail”

Bill tilted his head before looking down on his feet, his whole posture changing to unsure and embarrassed “My mom” he sobbed “There was accident and Dipper promised to take me home, but I don’t want to be home alone- all alone”

“Oh. I’m so sorry” Mabel smiled kindly and opened her door wide “Please come in, I will make you tea”

“You’re so kind, thank you” Bill shot me evil grin when she wasn’t looking and happily followed after her. I can’t believe she invited him just like that, that was so reckless! I could be under a spell and she could die! Mabel never did this suicidal things.

“Ehm Mabel?” I tried to get her attention but she was still focused on fussing over Bill.

After a minute of my desperate attempts Bill turned to me “She can’t help it, it’s involuntary reaction to my face, she feels the need to protect and care for me, it’s in human nature to care and spoil cute things”

Mabel blinked at him confused so I took the tea from her hands and put in insane amount of sugar “Mabel what I was trying to say before you accused me of sleeping underage teenager, that this is Bill, my Higher”

“What?!”

“You invited evil into your house because it’s cute, anyway I wanted two of you to meet”

She stared, mouth open in shock “Nooo”

Bill nodded few times with grin “Yeaaah. That’s me but I’m not okay with you calling me evil”

Sitting next to him I grinned “I know your opinion on definition of evil, you consider everyone evil”

Bill hummed in agreement, his pale eyes sparkling with happiness. I leaned closer and kissed him just because I could “Oh and I’m sleeping with him, he’s just not underage whiny teenage boy”


End file.
